Olympian Beginnings: Chapter 2
Hestia The girl and boy led us down the corridor and through a back door that looked like it might be a servant's entrance. "Wait." I said, and stopped walking. The girl turned. "We really don't have time-" "No. I'm not going any farther until you explain exactly what is going on here." My siblings stopped walking as well. The girl looked slightly annoyed, but sighed. "Alright. I suppose we should begin with introductions. I am Metis, titaness of wisdom and batle strategy, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. And this," she gestured to her companion, "Is your brother, Zeus." "Brother?" ''we all asked. I thought I heard Hera curse. The boy stepped forward. "Yes, I am your brother. Our mother, Rhea, hid me away at birth and tricked our father into swallowing a rock instead." ''"That's what the boulder was for!" Demeter said. I looked at her. "Really? That's what's going through your head right now?" She crossed her arms defensively. "What? I was curious." Metis continued. "Queen Rhea and I have been planning this for a while now. We've already convinced my parents to remain neutral in the war, and-" "Whoa. Hold up. War?" Hera asked. "Well, yes." Metis looked around at our suprised expressions with astonishment. "Naturally we're starting a war to take down the titans. Why else would we have freed you?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's the right thing to do?" Posiedon asked sarcastically. "Well, of course Queeen Rhea also wanted you freed so she could see you, she's missed you dearly, but Kronos needs to be taken down. He's an evil tyrant and he needs to be stopped And we can only do that with your help." Metis looked at us pleadingly. We were all silent for a moment. "I'm in." Posiedon then said, stepping closer to Metis and Zeus. "So am I." Hades said almost immediatly after. "Don't think you're leaving me out." I said, following them. We looked at Hera and Demeter. Demeter sighed. "I guess if everyone else is." We all stared at Hera. "Oh no. I don't do war." she turned away from us stubbornly. Zeus walked up to her. "Please?" My sister looked into my brother's eyes and seemed to melt. I couldn't decide whether this was sweet or creepy. "Oh, okay." Metis grinned. "Excellent." She continued walking, and we followed. "Are we there yet?" Hera asked for the millionth time. We'd been mountain climbing for hours now. "Yes." Metis said. Hera blinked. "Seriously?" Metis pushed aside a section of foliage to reveal a door, then opened the door to reveal a staircase. Hera groaned. I almost did myself. "More climbing." "Trust me, it'll be worth it." She wasn't lying. At the top of the mountain we found an enormous marble and gold palce, much grander than the titans' palace, Othrys. "Wow, Metis, you really went all out." Zeus said. Metis was staring at the palace with wide eyes. "This- this wasn't here before." We all looked at her. "What do you mean, 'this wasn't here before'?" I asked. "Who cares?" Hera said, looking absolutely extatic. "Let's check it out!" She ran through the enormous gilded doors. We followed, but stopped dead in our tracks when we saw the room. Twelve thrones made an inverted U around the room. In the center was a live Hearth, which I immediatly rushed over to. I was so enticed by the flames I didn't notice the others that had entered the room until Demeter shook my shoulder- "Uh... Hestia?" I looked up. "What-" Then I saw them. Three woman who looked a little older than us, maybe twenty, but they radiated such an ancient power I could tell they were much older. They stood side by side. The two on either side had jet black hair, while the center one's was stark white. They each wore intricate golden headbands bored expressions. Metis fell to her knees. "My ladies. To what do we owe this honor?" I looked from Metis to the women and back. It didn't seem possible, but, "The Fates?" The woman focused their gaze on me, and their expressions became slightly less bored. They spoke in unison,'' "Welcome, Olympians, to the palace of Mount Olympus. This shall be your base of operations and seat of power during your endeavor against the Titan Lord." They all pointed to the thrones. ''"When each throne is chosen, you must begin your final attack. No sooner or later." They then disappeared in a flash of light. "'Olympians'?" Hades asked. "I kind of like it." I said. "What did they mean by chosen?" Poseidon asked. "Oh! I want to choose a throne!" Hera said. We all went to the center of the U. Then something strange happened. Five of the thrones began to... change. Before, they'd all been basic marble chairs. But now, the two at the head became gilded and grand. The one to the immediate left of those became what can only be described as a wheat topiary, and the one to the immediate right became a blue- green color. But the one on the very end of the left row was the best, at least in my opinion; it became made entirely out of curling orange flames. Zeus and Hera went directly to the gilded ones, Poseidon to the green one and Demeter to the wheat one. I went to the one made of fire. It was just as stable as a regular seat. "Why don't I get one?" Hades asked. "I'm not sure." Metis said. She went to one of the many antichambers of the palce and found a simple guest chair a lot like the currently unclaimed thrones. He still looked sort of upset, but sat down. Metis looked around at all of us. "Let the first meeting of the Olympian Council begin." Next Chapter Category:Olympian Beginnings Category:Nickystellar Category:Fan Fiction Category:PG-13 Rated Story